


Potty training

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Bucky shows Stevie how to use the potty by using it himself, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Infantilism, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, M/M, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stevie is intrigued, Watersports, Wetting, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, pee accidents, portable potty, potty training, very very slightly though i swear they don't pee on each other's faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: Steve sees something that sparks his interest, and who is Bucky to deny his baby his wishes, especially when they are doing things to him, too?Potty training is harder than expected, though.(i will continue to add chapters as I go, but I can't say how many chapters it will take yet. I'll try to avoid cliffhangers, though, so each finished chapter could stand as the end of the story, I guess :) )UPDATE: THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another part of my series! In case you have read all the other stories yet, i'm happy to see that you are still with me and I hope that you enjoy this one, too!  
> To those of you who haven't read the other parts of the series (yet); this story will still make sense, or at least I hope so. Especially if you're only here for the kink, you shouldn't have any problems following the "plot" (haha, plot, i say, as if there is a lot of it)
> 
> As always, none of the characters and original stories that inspired me are mine, and i'm not getting paid to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

With his feet propped on the living room table, Steve was sitting on the couch, a book in his hand. Next to him, Bucky was curled up in the space that was left on the sofa, napping for quite some time by now. The TV was playing in the background, even though none of them was paying any attention to it, but Bucky had found that he was feeling more comfortable if the world around him wasn’t entirely quiet, and Steve wasn’t one to complain.

The volume was low, the voices coming from the speakers barely more than a murmur, and it was coincidence that Steve looked up from his book the moment a rather… interesting advertisement was playing.

It was an advertisement for Pull-ups. On screen, there was a baby shown sleeping in its crib while the narrator explained why this Pull-up was superior to any other kind of Pull-up. In the next frame, the child was running around the house with other kids about the same age, and then Steve saw something that really peaked his interest; on the floor in what must be the living room, there was a portable potty, and for a brief moment, it was shown how the unused Pull-Up landed in between the kids feet on the ground while the spot made it look like it was using the potty.

Obviously, they didn’t show anything indecent and Steve wasn’t interested in what the child was doing, anyway. It was the potty that made his cock twitch in his jeans, followed by a rush of heat shooting to his face at his own body’s reaction to what he saw.

Quickly looking away, Steve tried to focus on his book again, ignoring the sudden tingling between his legs.

After reading the same sentence for the forth time, he gave up on that, though.

Reluctantly, he closed the book and put it down onto the arm rest next to him, before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

He has never had any interest in those plastic things, although he had to admit that he had never really thought about them before, either. But now, the image of the Pull-up falling to the floor, the idea of using one of those potties himself…

Steve felt his dick pulse again, and despite himself, couldn’t stop his right hand from reaching down and cupping himself through his pants.

Next to him, Bucky shuffled in his sleep, and made a sound that reminded Steve of the yawning cat in one of those ridiculous-yet-funny cat video compilations they had watched a few nights ago at 3 a.m. when they couldn’t sleep. 

Embarrassment was making its way through Steve’s nerves, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was as red as a tomato by now. He was a grown man, and yeah, he slowly got used to the thought that the whole age play thing they were doing was okay, that he shouldn’t feel ashamed about himself for liking it, but… fantasizing about using a plastic potty, while being in adult headspace?

He couldn’t say if it was the aftershock of the mental image from before, or his body’s traitorous reaction to his shame, but underneath his palm, Steve felt his cock twitch again, by now almost half-hard and gently pushing against its confines.

Unable to stop his mind from thinking into the direction again, Steve couldn’t help but imagine being little, being desperate to pee because he had waited too long while playing again, but only wearing a Pull-up because he was trying to become potty trained, so he had to hurry, quickly waddling into the living room and pulling his protection down, just barely making it, his pee hitting the plastic as he sat over the potty with spread legs, maybe even while Bucky was watching him from the couch… fuck.

With his breath hitching, Steve pressed his palm again his erection, trying to give himself some relief while at the same time doing his best at sorting his thoughts out.

What would Bucky say? Steve knew that Bucky usually agreed to any of his wishes and desires, too happy about Steve daring to voice them to say ‘no’ to any of it. Also, Steve thought, it’s something that a real baby would use someday, too, right? So, by adding a potty, it would only make their play more realistic, and more variable, as well…

Again, Bucky made a soft noise, coming from the back of his throat and Steve could have sworn that he was even smiling a bit in his sleep.

He really didn’t want to wake Bucky up, but the wish, the _desire_ to own a very own potty was burning within him, and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t possibly wait any longer. Why would he have to ask him, anyway?

Quietly, trying not to disturb his boyfriend, Steve reached out to where his phone was laying on the table in front of him. He opened up the website of their newly-found favourite store for… _stuff_ they needed for their play, and, not even a minute later, a potty in the colour blue with sea horses in all kinds of colours and shapes on it was ordered, to be delivered within the next 1-2 business days.

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back, Steve pressed his palm against his dick again, as if telling it that he took care of its want. Yet, his body seemed to want more, and Steve felt too weak to resist.

In a poor attempt of decency, Steve got up from the couch and made his way over to the bedroom, where he quickly got rid of his shirt, jeans, and underwear.

Laying on his back, it took him an embarrassingly short time until he was panting harshly while one squirt of cum after the other sprinkled his hand and stomach in white, while he imagined himself shamelessly pissing into a plastic potty while his Pull-up was still around his ankles, damp with the little accident he hadn’t been able to prevent before pulling them down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

True to the online store’s words, the package arrived the next day, while Steve and Bucky were sitting at the breakfast table.

Steve hadn’t warned his partner, since he was about to find out about his newly discovered interest anyway, but also because he didn’t know how to. After all, this wasn’t something a man usually comes up with to his boyfriend, and being the shy, easily embarrassed person that he was… he decided against it. And if Bucky ended up hating the idea, he at least would’ve had a fun little surprise, yey.

When the doorbell rang, Steve practically jumped off his chair, causing Bucky to look after him in surprise.

“Are you awaiting someone?”, Bucky called after him, but Steve was already at the door and suddenly felt way too nervous to answer. He pressed the button on the intercom and asked the delivery guy to just drop the package into the stairwell, not wanting him to know who he was delivering it to. After all, there was a reason why their neighbours thought their names were Daniel and Josh.

Once Steve was sure that the staircase was empty, Steve went down and got the package, the cold tiles against his naked feet causing him to tip-toe his way down and back up.

When he returned to the kitchen, Bucky was already looking at him curiously, sensing that whatever was inside, did things to Steve. He had always been readable as a book to Bucky.

“What’s that?”, he asked around a mouthful of toast with ham, completely shameless about the fact that Steve could see everything no one ever asked to see like that.

Already, Steve could feel heat travelling to his cheeks. Why was he always such a goddamn blusher? “That’s, um… You know, I was watching Tv yesterday, or, well, not Tv, but the advertisement and then I saw something that I, um, I thought I-, or, _we_ might have fun with, and-“

“Please tell me you didn’t buy a Thermomix.”

“What?”, Steve asked before barking out a laugh, his nervousness clearly showing. “No, I-, I didn’t buy a _Thermomix_.”

“Okay, then, what’s inside that’s having you all squirmy and excited, huh?”, Bucky asked with a wink, and Steve couldn’t help but look down at his feet to escape his boyfriend’s always-knowing eyes. “Regarding the size, is it a fun pack of dildos?”

“ _Buck._ ”, Steve hissed, scandalized, causing the other man to laugh.

“What? It’s not like we don’t already know that you appreciate those, now and then, don’t we?”, and there was that terrible smile again that never failed to make Steve’s knee go weak.

Well, even weaker than they already were, in this case.

Steve took a deep breath as if to collect his nerves, before sitting down and placing the package on the table in front of him. When he didn’t start talking right away, Bucky gently nudged his shin with his feet, smiling at him encouragingly now instead of teasing him.

“Come on, babe, you can show me. Unless it indeed is a Thermomix, I won’t make fun of you, I promise. Although I still do hope that it is a bag of dildos, after all.”

At that, Steve gave him one last judgemental look, whereupon that bastard laughed again, before eventually resting his hands on top of the package.

“You have every right to ask me to send this back right away, Buck, since this is really… another level of special, even for us. I-, I don’t even know what got into me, I just saw it and a minute later I already ordered it without really thinking anything through, but… I don’t know what it is about it but I, or rather, um, parts of me, really, really liked the idea of it, and, um…”

“So it is a sex toy after all, huh? I mean, since it turned you on?”

“Stop grinning like that. No. I mean, it might kind of be, depending how me use it, but. No. Not really.”

“Okay.”, Bucky nodded, eyebrows pulled together. “Now you’re really making me curious. Come on, open it!”

“You have to promise me not to laugh. Or make me feel bad about it, Buck, I really mean it. I don’t-“

“Hey.”, Bucky said, now looking completely earnest as he reached over the table to gently stroke the back of Steve’s hand with his metal fingers. “I promise, I won’t.”

Steve nodded slowly, and, after a few seconds, eventually reached for the knife that still lied unused next to his plate, and carefully opened the package with it. Once that was done, he hesitantly pushed it over to his partner, until Bucky got the hint and took the package with both hands, opening it fully and getting rid of the bubble wrap around the object.

Steve held his breath as Bucky looked inside, suddenly so nervous that he had to fight against the urge to flee from the table and hide in the bathroom until they both forgot that this has ever happened. Forcing himself to resist, he stayed seated, although he couldn’t quite stop his teeth from chewing on his bottom lip hard enough to bruise.

Bucky looked confused for a second and reached inside to move the object around a bit. Then, his eyebrows shot up, and he let out a surprised “oh”, making Steve wish for a hole in the ground to open up right underneath him. There was an almost unbearable tension in his bones for the next few moments, while Bucky kept inspecting the device without looking up, until eventually, Steve saw his features relaxing again as a slight, barely-even-there smile played around his lips.

“Oh.”, Bucky said again, much softer this time, and more to himself than to Steve. Then, Bucky finally looked up, and smiled, bright and open this time, the smile he usually gave little Stevie when he told him about something exciting, or that he was being a good boy, or that he loved him. Immediately, Steve felt himself relax a bit, and let out a deep, shaky breath.

“I think”, Bucky began as he pulled the potty out with both hands, presenting it to the both of them (them, Steve thought, + the very disappointed God watching them), and looked at Steve with a playful wink that made him blush even more, “we can definitely work with that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Over breakfast, Bucky and Steve had agreed on trying out the potty when Steve was in littlespace again, if he felt comfortable about it, then.

Steve knew that he couldn’t force himself into that head space, even more impossible than to force himself out of it, but he was curious, and excited, and so he eventually convinced Bucky that even though they couldn’t just snap their fingers and make him feel little, they could at least try and trigger him into falling into head space by himself.

Once they were done eating and cleaning up the kitchen, the two men settled on the couch in the living room, with a bottle of warm chocolate milk in Bucky’s right hand and Stevie’s favourite picture book in the other.

At first, Bucky put both things down on the table before sitting down with his back halfway against the back rest, halfway against the side rest. After he spread his legs open, he gestured for Steve to snuggle up against him, which he gladly did, back pressed to Bucky’s strong chest, giving a content hum as soon as Bucky closed his arms in front of him and started peppering his head and neck with little, almost tickling kisses.

Bucky told him he loved him, told him that he was his best, little boy, and even though Steve was still in adult headspace and therefor feeling rather weird and almost embarrassed about it, he soon found himself relaxing into his Daddy’s embrace and lovely words, part of his tension falling off after a few minutes.

When Bucky felt that Steve wasn’t holding on to his headspace as tightly anymore, he grabbed the bottle from the table and gently put it against Steve’s lips, coaxing him into accepting the rubber teat before helping him into a position with his head and his arms that made it possible for him to hold the bottle himself while at the same time not losing any of his previously found comfort. Then, Bucky opened the book, both arms still around Steve with the book propped on his stomach so they could both see, and began reading the story.

At first it felt weird to him, to change his voice in all kind of ways to make the story more realistic, and to feign happiness and sorrow and surprise in a convincing way, knowing that it wasn’t Stevie yet he was cuddling, but adult Steve who was slowly on his way into littlespace, but after a few minutes, when he felt Steve cuddling up to him even closer than before while sighing relaxed around the rubber in his mouth, he found himself able to shake off his reserve and started to enjoy reading to his boy as much as he always did when Steve was little.

Sure, this Steve wasn’t quite as responsive as little Stevie was, but Bucky could tell from his attentive eyes and his almost absent-minded nods and head-shakes every now and then that Steve appreciated the story just as much.

They ended up re-reading the book three times, and one could think that after the first time it would get terribly boring for both of them, especially considering the easy language and plot, yet it was quite the contrary. Despite still not being in headspace, Bucky noticed how Steve grew even more interested in the story with each time they repeated it, giving small reactions here and there, tensing in his arms at exciting points, laying back again when they passed.

Bucky closed the book after the third read-through, seeing that Steve’s bottle was empty. Gently, he took it out of his hands and had to stifle a laugh when, despite himself, Steve made a low, almost whining sound at the loss of the teat between his lips.

“That was a yummy bottle, huh, baby?”, Bucky murmured with his lips pressed lightly to Steve’s head, smiling when the other man nodded, not saying anything although his lips were still moving slightly, as if they were searching for something.

Sensing just what his boy might need, Bucky reached into the front pocket of his jeans, and pulled out the blue pacifier he had placed in there before they started. Carefully, he nudged it against Steve’s lips, who almost squeaked in surprise at the sensation he hadn’t seen coming because his eyes were closed, another indication that he was slowly but surely letting go of his adult headspace, before opening his mouth to eagerly suck the rubber in, immediately starting to rhythmically suckle on it, unable to hide his excitement about it even though Bucky could see his cheeks turning a light pink.

“You really are the most precious boy ever, aren’t you?”, Bucky said and kissed Steve’s temple, tightening the hold he had around him.

Steve moved around slightly, as if trying to find the position that made him press up as closely to Bucky’s body as possible while humming again, his head falling back onto Bucky’s shoulder with closed eyes, and Bucky knew that it wouldn’t take long anymore.

Steve hadn’t been in headspace for longer than a few hours since Natasha left, and in the last few days (or, weeks? Jeez.) they had been too busy re-decorating their bathroom and kitchen and cleaning out their basement, amongst other things, to find the time to really indulge in their play. So, they might have speeded things up with what they were doing now, but it wouldn’t have taken long for Steve to fall into littlespace by himself anymore anyway, Bucky was sure. And a little push into the right direction surely wouldn’t harm.

Gently, Bucky began rubbing circles on Steve’s stomach, something he often did after he drank a bottle of milk and juice. Not because Steve needed it, since his serum-enhanced stomach barely ever showed any kind of discomfort even with the weirdest stuff he put into it at times, but because he knew that Steve loved it, loved being taken care of, being loved and pampered, and because Bucky loved giving that to him.

“Does that feel good, baby boy? You love it when Daddy rubs your tummy, I know you do. Your tickly, little tummy.”, Bucky murmured, letting his fingertips dance over Steve’s sides, causing him to giggle and squirm a bit, almost the way he did when he was little. Bucky sensed that they were almost there, and he knew just what his boy needed to completely feel little at last. “Bet your tummy must be really full after all that milk, huh? Come on, baby boy, let’s get you into a nice, comfy diapey so you don’t have a little accident later on.”, Bucky suggested, voice low and close to Steve’s ear, trying to make the other man feel as safe and private as possible, who squirmed again at the words, this time more out of embarrassment, though.

“Okay… Daddy.”, Steve nodded after a moment, cheeks pink and pacifier moving rapidly in between his lips, and followed Bucky by his hand into their bedroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite agreeing on trying out the new portable potty, Bucky didn’t put Stevie into a Pull-Up but a normal diaper, because, as he had explained to a confused looking Steve staring up at him as he fastened the tapes, “we’re going at this slow and steady, and most little boy still have many accidents when they start potty training”. He had reassured Steve that he believed that he could be a big-enough boy to use the potty, but that he needed to get comfortable with it first, and that it was perfectly okay if things didn’t work out immediately.

As it turned out, the diaper had been a bad idea.

After getting dressed in a soft, pink shirt with a giraffe in the front, thick socks and no pants, since they would only be in the way if things had to go quickly, Bucky took Stevie back with him into the living room. It happened seldom enough that Stevie let himself be carried just like that, but today he practically jumped into Bucky’s arms once he opened them, the new situation making him feel a bit nervous and unsure.

Making quick work of it, Bucky set up the playpen he got for Stevie some time ago, while his boy helped gathering all his stuff and putting it inside. Then, the both of them got inside and Bucky watched and talked to Stevie while he was playing with his cars, first making the blue one race against the yellow one, before asking his Daddy to accompany him with the green one. Then, he got a different idea, and set up everything he had, the cars, the plushies, and all the other toys that were small enough to fit into one or at most two hands, in a line, and declared that they were caught in a traffic jam. Then, he would move the first car forward by a few inches, before letting all the other toys follow.

It took them forever to get all the toys to the other side of the playpen, but eventually, Stevie declared the traffic jam to be cleared, and Bucky kissed his cheek and praised him for being such a great traffic police man, whereupon Stevie beamed with joy and quickly took his pacifier out of his mouth to give his Daddy a real kiss.

It was when Stevie moved around to put all the toys he wouldn’t need again so soon into their box, that Bucky noticed that his little angel was squirming around slightly, pressing his thighs together every now and then.

“Hey darling”, Bucky called while he put the picture books back into Steve’s preferred order in their box, “does someone need to go potty?”

At that, Steve jerked his head around and looked at Bucky alarmed, clearly not expecting to be detected so quickly, before hastily shaking his head, resuming his task.

Chuckling to himself, Bucky shook his head, too, decided to let the topic be for a while. It wasn’t unusual for Stevie to not admit that he had to go, both because he didn’t like being so readable to his Daddy and because, as Bucky knew, he enjoyed holding his urine in for a while.

Sometimes, he would wait until his Daddy reminded him of using the potty before eventually letting go into his diaper, and sometimes, he would eventually do it on his own accord. It barely ever happened that Stevie went without being quite desperate before, and that only occurred when he was so deeply relaxed, completely caught up in a younger headspace than this one now, possibly not even realizing that he had to go until he already did. Then, and when he was asleep, but that was a different story.

“Well”, Bucky began before exiting the playpen, walking over to the kitchen table to grab the potty, putting it down on the floor next to the playpen which caused Stevie to turn red as his eyes followed the device and his suckling on the pacifier sped up, “if you need Daddy’s help, let me know.”

“Daddy?”, Steve called out after him as Bucky made his way over to the couch, planning on watching some TV while his boy played some more, his words muffled by the binky, “can you read me the book again?”

In response, Bucky only smiled at him and nodded, lightly patting the free spot next to him, causing Stevie’s eyes to lit up before he practically jumped over to the book box. He would always prefer reading to his baby over watching TV. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was difficult for Bucky to read the book to Stevie.

First of all, his boy wasn’t really paying attention, always drifting away with both his eyes and his mind, as the plastic potty, placed in plain sight, seemed to be a big distraction for him. He constantly had to remind Stevie to look at the book, sometimes by asking him questions about the story that he was able to answer only half of the time at most, or by wiggling the book around in front of him.

Each time, Stevie would turn around to look over his shoulder and smile at him apologetically, only for the same thing to happen again a minute later. Not that Bucky would complain, though. He was well aware what excited his baby boy so much.

It wasn’t only the inability to stay focused, no. Along came Stevie’s constant need to squirm around, to open and close his legs, get a hand between them to hold and massage himself, to _wiggle_ around, sometimes so much that Bucky had to steady him with one arm to prevent him from falling off. He hadn’t asked Stevie again if he needed the potty, he wanted him to voice his need himself when he felt ready for it, so Bucky simply played along and pretended to not notice his boy’s obvious problem.

If only his dick had been able to ignore everything, too. The whole time while Stevie was seated on top of him, rubbing his diapered butt into his Daddy’s crotch, Bucky had been half hard, the combination of Stevie’s moving and the whole new situation doing things to him he hadn’t expected when Steve had come up with the idea at breakfast.

Sure, he hadn’t been opposed by it, but back then it was more of a funny, cute little thing that might bring joy to his baby. Now, Bucky noticed that the image of Stevie actually using the potty, peeing into something else than his diaper right in front of him in the living room, was making his dick twitch with interest, and the whole build-up to it wasn’t helping to cease his lust at all.

It felt like an eternity until Stevie eventually stopped squirming and instead turned around to look at Bucky, eyes big and expectant, pacifier bobbing with his rapid suckling.

“Daddy, I have to potty.”, he said, the pacifier causing his words to come out muffled in the most adorable way.

Sensing that his baby was being nervous, Bucky tried his best at remaining calm, treating the situation as if it wasn’t something new for the both of them.

“Okay, baby boy”, he nodded and gave Stevie a smile, “do you want to use your diapey or do you want Daddy to help you use the potty?”

Stevie remained silent for a second, turning his head so he could look at the potty, when another wave of need ran through his body, causing him to put his other hand in between his legs as well as he started rubbing his crotch into it. “Help me on the potty, please.”, he said, and there was a definite urgency in his voice.

Quickly, Bucky helped his boy up and lead him to the potty, Stevie’s palm sweaty against his own. He kneeled down next to it and signalled his baby to follow his example, which he hastily did, both hands buried in his padded crotch as soon as his knees hit the floor, pressing his thighs tightly together.

“Okay, honey, do you know how to do it?”, Bucky asked in a gently voice, trying to make his distressed looking boy calm down.

Keeping his eyes on the potty in front of him, Stevie shook his head.

“That’s not a problem, Daddy will show ya. So, the first thing we do is take off that diapey, as it would only be in your way, alright? Do you allow Daddy to take it off?”

At that, Stevie nodded, and Bucky hurried to get the tapes undone before it was too late, his baby’s need to relief more than obvious right now. As soon as he took the diaper away, causing Stevie to open his legs so he could get it out from between them, Stevie’s right hand flew to his flaccid penis, hanging freely between his legs, and grabbed it tightly. He also wiggled his hips in an attempt to help himself hold it, and the image of it caused Bucky’s own dick to jerk again, filling up more than it already had. Something about all this was undeniably hot.

Despite the pulsing between his legs, Bucky held his voice steady and nonchalant. He took Stevie by his free hand and pulled him forward gently, making him spread his legs even more so the potty would fit in between. “Alright, buddy, almost there. See, now I’m going to put the potty underneath you, and then, all you have to do is take your hand away from your pee-pee and go. See this bowl right here? It will catch everything, and you don’t have to worry about making a mess. And even if you do, there’s nothing to worry about.”

It took Stevie some trying until he was seated on the potty, his knees spread apart widely in order to let his butt touch the plastic, the coolness of it making him jump and whimper at first, but Daddy held his hand and stroked his cheek, so it was okay.

Regarding his desperation, Bucky was surprised to see that Stevie didn’t immediately started going as soon as he was sitting down, but looked down at his hand grasping his penis sceptically, almost as if he was afraid. Then, he looked up at Bucky with his big eyes filled with uncertainty, brows furrowed the way they always were when he was close to crying.

“Hey, what’s the matter, baby boy?”, Bucky asked and he grabbed Stevie’s shoulder, squeezing tightly, reassuring.

Stevie shrugged, followed by another desperate squirm, tightening the hold he had on himself. “Daddy, I can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if I make a mess?”, Steve asked, voice dangerously close to breaking by now.

“Oh honey, you won’t. You just have to hold your pee-pee down a bit, and then the potty will catch it all. Do you want Daddy to show you?”, Bucky asked, looking at him with compassion while his dick pulsed between his legs. This boy would be the death of him, he was sure.

Stevie nodded, and, after a bit of hesitation, let go of his penis so his Daddy could touch him there instead.

Softly, Bucky pressed down with his index and middle finger, making Stevie aim right into the plastic bowl underneath him.

Not even a second later, a spurt of urine escaped, but Bucky felt Stevie clench up immediately, accompanied by an unhappy whimper.

When he looked up at him, Stevie’s eyes were drawn shut and his head bowed backwards, his whole body straining with the force it took to hold his pee inside.

“Baby boy, what’s happening? Why aren’t you letting go?”, Bucky asked, now earnestly worried, and cupped Stevie’s face with his free hand, while the other kept pushing his penis down, just to be sure.

Stevie swallowed once, twice, before eventually looking at his Daddy, eyes wet with barely contained tears. “It’s scary, Daddy.”, he mumbled, features warping as his breath hitched, close to sobbing.

“Oh sweetheart.”, Bucky said, softly, and leaned forward so he could kiss Stevie’s forehead. “You don’t have to be scared. Don’t you wanna try?”

Stevie didn’t want to try, no. He didn’t like the sound his pee made when it hit the potty. It didn’t sound like anything he knew, and it didn’t make him feel all safe and comfy as letting go into his diapey does. Also, the air around his naked butt and pee-pee was cold, and his diapey was warm from him wearing it. But he also had to go very badly, and he didn’t know if he would make it back into his diapey. He didn’t want to make a mess. Maybe he could try, at least a little? His Daddy looked at him so expectantly, he could try for him, yes, he could do that.

And he did, he really did try. He tried to relax all his muscles, imagined himself still in his diapey, but whenever he felt like his pee was going to come out, it didn’t. Something always clenched up and prevented him from letting go, and after a few failed attempts, Stevie couldn’t help but whine loudly in frustration, his pee-pee aching with the need to go potty.

“Shhh, honey, it’s fine. I know it’s scary, most babies need more than one try. Come on, Daddy puts you back into your diapey and then you can go, it doesn’t matter if you have an accident. Okay?”

Hastily, Stevie nodded, and Bucky could tell that it wouldn’t take any time at all for him to pee as soon as he was padded again. Not wanting to prolong his baby’s suffering, Bucky hurried to get the potty out from between his legs again, quickly pressing the still-warm padding up against Stevie’s genitals, and, true to his assumption, he couldn’t even get the tapes done before Stevie was already holding the padding close to his crotch himself, sighing out a surprised “oh” as he was already going while his Daddy was still busy putting his diaper back on.

When Bucky finally finished, Stevie was already relieving himself full-force, his legs spread apart like they were when he was still kneeling over the potty, one hand still pressing the padding into his crotch even though the diaper wouldn’t fall off anymore, his mouth opened in relaxation, almost causing the binky to fall out.

Stevie let his body fall to the side a bit, knowing that his Daddy would catch him, which he did.

Bucky held his boy close as he pottied, smiling at the satisfied noises Stevie made while he went, his now completely hard erection pulsing in his jeans at the sound of the strong hiss. Bucky’s right hand joined Stevie’s in between his legs, pushing the rapidly filling material up, a surge of arousal going through his body at the throaty moan Stevie made in return.

When Stevie was done, he collapsed completely against Bucky’s frame, letting his forehead rest against his Daddy’s collarbone. “’m sorry for having an accident, Daddy.”, he mumbled, voice sounding exhausted, while he ground down against Bucky’s hand at the same time, which was now pressing against the filled diaper alone.

Bucky couldn’t help the knowing grin that was spreading on his face as he kissed the top of Stevie’s head, making his own voice sound as innocent and calm as he could. “Don’t you worry, baby boy, it’s okay. You just need to get used to the potty, is all.”

Stevie’s head rose up at that, looking at Bucky with curious eyes. “So, you will let me try again next time, Daddy?”, he asked, sounding almost excited about it despite the outcome of his first try, grinding his padded erection into Bucky’s palm when his Daddy nodded and smiled at him. “Of course you can try again. Now, how would you like if we lay down a bit? You must be very exhausted.”, Bucky asked, and Stevie nodded eagerly.

Bucky got up and made Stevie put both arms around his neck before pulling him up by his armpits, smiling as Stevie immediately wrapped his legs around his middle to not fall down. The position made Stevie’s crotch rub against his hip, and he knew that even though his boy was trying to be subtle, he was rutting against him, trying to press in as close as possible.

With his own lust pulsing through his body, Bucky hurried to get to the bedroom, where he playfully threw Stevie onto the mattress, making his boy giggle as his cheeks turned darker.

Laying on his back, Stevie’s legs splayed open, and he reached out with both arms to make grabby hands at Bucky. “Daddy, cuddle.”, he demanded, and who was Bucky to say no to that?

Following his baby’s invitation, Bucky climbed on top of him, putting his weight on his elbows and knees to keep from pressing up against the other’s body.

“Does my baby want to cuddle?”, he asked as he gently stroked Stevie’s hair back, smiling at the raw look on his boy’s face as he looked up at his Daddy, expression full of adoration and arousal. “Or does it want to _play_?”

At that, Bucky pressed his crotch down against Stevie’s, making him spread his legs further and buck up against him as his breath hitched in his throat. Stevie still had his pacifier between his lips, his eyes big and trusting as he looked into his Daddy’s, a stark contrast to his eager grinding against Bucky’s groin. Down below, Bucky’s cock twitched with want.

After a few moments, Stevie eventually answered. “I feel really funny, Daddy.”

“Oh really, do you, baby? Where do you feel funny? You can tell Daddy.”

“In-, um, in my pee-pee.”, Stevie said, voice breathy and strained as he kept moving against Bucky’s body, who only pressed himself down further, the rub of Stevie’s diaper against his tight jeans providing some delicious friction.

“Aww, no need to get shy on me now, darling. Tell Daddy what you need”. Voice suddenly an octave deeper, Bucky growled against Stevie’s throat, leaving a trail of wet kisses on its side. Stevie shuddered and made sure to bare himself as much as he could for his Daddy.

At the same time, he kept rolling his hips, searching for friction against Bucky’s body, until Bucky held him down with his left hand on his hip, and lightly bit the tender skin on Stevie’s neck, making his boy gasp in surprise. “Use your words, pretty boy.”

“Your hand, Daddy, I want your hand. Please.”, Stevie finally answered, and Bucky decided that he had teased him enough.

He let his left hand travel up Stevie’s side, pulling up his shirt in the process before his thumb found his angel’s nipple, and softly started rolling it over it. In response, Stevie whimpered around his binky, arching his back to get closer to the touch while he thrust his hips up harshly.

Bucky kept on playing with the sensitive bud for a moment, before he let his palm wander over Stevie’s stomach, relishing in how soft his skin felt there, and how his boy was squirming when the cold metal ran over an especially tender spot. With his mouth, Bucky followed his hand, gently suckling on Stevie’s other nipple while his hand went down further, tracing the outlines of Stevie’s muscles with his fingertips. He heard Stevie moan silently and it made his blood boil, his erection throbbing where it was still confined in his jeans. Bucky pressed his groin down against Stevie’s wet diaper, a groan escaping him at the feel of his zipper rubbing against his member, pleasure mixing with pain.

Open mouthed, Bucky kissed a trail down Stevie’s front, until he reached his belly button. In the mood to tease his baby just a bit more, Bucky blew some cool air into it, laughing at the way it made Stevie jump and squirm in return.

“Oopsie.”, he commented before leaning up again so he could press a kiss to the side of Stevie’s mouth. “Can Daddy kiss you?”, he asked, and Stevie nodded.

Slowly, Bucky pulled the binky out from between Stevie’s lips, and his baby looked sad about the loss for a second, but then he kissed him, the tip of his tongue already teasing its way inside, and suddenly Stevie didn’t seem to mind as much anymore.

Eagerly, he kissed his Daddy back, in the clumsy, wet way he always did when he was little, but Bucky didn’t mind. It was always nice, kissing his baby, not matter how much finesse was behind it, and if Stevie’s little moans were anything to go by, he seemed to enjoy is just as much.

While he busied Stevie with his mouth, Bucky’s hand has found the tapes of the diaper, and he opened them first on one, then on the other side, slowly enough to give Stevie the chance to stop him in case he had changed his mind. Then, Bucky pulled the front of the diaper back between Stevie’s spread legs, exposing his hard penis to the cool air, smiling against his boy’s mouth when he felt him twitch at the sensation.

“It’s okay, honey, it’s just the air. Daddy’s taking care of you now, okay?”, he murmured into the kiss before letting his tongue do its work again.

Gently, he took hold of Stevie’s erection, and was greeted with a throaty groan and a jerk of his member in return. Stevie spread his legs even further, and Bucky’s hand was damp where it met Stevie’s urine-wet skin, but he couldn’t care less. The whole room was smelling of his baby’s pee, and the diaper’s wet material, but it didn’t bother them at all. It was comforting, and familiar, and Bucky could feel a drop of precum leaking into his boxers.

He stroked his baby with slow, tight movements, until he was writhing with need underneath him. “Do you want Daddy to make you feel good with his hand alone, or do you want to try something new?”, Bucky asked, and he couldn’t quite keep his own desire out of his voice anymore. He felt like all the blood in his body was gathered in between his legs, leaving him lightheaded and dizzy in the best kind of way.

“Mhmm”, Stevie moaned. “Something new, Daddy, please, _oh_ ”.

“Okay”, Bucky kissed Stevie’s cheek, and then the shell of his ear, “turn around for Daddy, on your tummy.”

Pulling away enough to give Stevie the needed space, Bucky helped him rolling over, gently positioning him on his stomach so his head was resting comfortably on the pillow while his groin was pressed into his wet diaper. Bucky had to stifle a chuckle when he saw how his baby was immediately rolling his hips into his own wetness, his ass clenching with the movement. Originally, Bucky had planned to go all the way with his boy today, but now he decided against it. He was too impatient to open him up and take it slow, and he sensed that Stevie was in a similar condition. He still leaned over him and reached for the lube, though, intending to use it anyway. Then, he nudged one of his thighs between Stevie’s, careful as to not hurt his boy as he pressed it against his perineum and the back of his balls. His own, still confined erection was pushed against Stevie’s butt cheek like that, and it took all of Bucky’s strength not to simply grind himself into it until he came into his pants.

“It that okay, baby boy? Do you want another pillow?”, Bucky asked, despite his lust still, always, worrying about his baby’s comfort. After a moment, Stevie nodded, so Bucky reached out and took hold of the other pillow, gently nudging it against Stevie’s side until he took hold of it and halfway placed his upper body on it, clutching it tightly to his chest. Bucky’s hand found the pacifier he had put to the side earlier again, and softly put it in between Stevie’s welcoming lips.

His arousal was throbbing between his legs, and he knew that Stevie felt the same way, yet Bucky couldn’t help but take the time to let his index finger softly stroke Stevie’s cheek, making his boy close his eyes and lean into the touch, the action seemingly immediately relaxing him. Bucky leaned forward and pressed a kiss behind his little angel’s ear, and Stevie giggled, making Bucky’s skin tingle with happiness over the sound. “Daddy’s gonna take care of his sweet boy, okay?”, he asked, voice barely more than a whisper, and Stevie nodded, looking at him with trusting eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

As soon as Bucky finally got rid of his pants, he laid himself on top of Stevie, knowing that his weight would crush the other one a bit but also knowing that he could take it, that he liked it. He pressed his hot erection against the back of Stevie’s thigh, unable to stop himself from rubbing against it a bit, his precum easing the way. Underneath him, Stevie was rolling his hips, too, his penis still surrounded by his own, wet mess.

Bucky squeezed some lube onto his fingertips, and slowly let them part Stevie’s cheeks. His baby tensed a bit at that, especially when Bucky didn’t immediately put his fingers against his hole but was ghosting over it instead. Then, when he finally did press the tip of his index finger onto the puckered entrance, Stevie whimpered, and tightened his hold on the pillow while he spread his legs at the same time.

Bucky kept on massaging his anus gently while he positioned himself in between Stevie’s legs, and then took his finger away.

For a moment, Stevie whined at the loss, but only until he felt that his Daddy had replaced his hand with the length of his cock, pressing against him for a second before slowly starting to move it up and down his cleft, a constant pressure against his hole that made him twitch and squirm on both sides.

With a groan, Stevie pressed his hips down further into the wet diaper underneath him, his tip catching on the soaked material as if he was penetrating it. He heard his Daddy breathe harshly above him, both hands gripping his hips tightly, and was surprised when Daddy kissed his spine, an action so soft and innocent that it stood in stark contrast to what he was doing further down.

Wanting to feel more of it, more of his _Daddy_ , Stevie spread his legs as far as he could in his position, breath shaky with the sensation of his Daddy’s penis putting all that pressure onto his hole, making himself feel even more tingly and funny that he had before. It was nice to grind his own pee-pee into his diapey, it was wet, and warm, and Stevie felt like he would need to go potty again soon.

“Baby boy.”, Daddy groaned above him, and Stevie answered with a moan, on reflex, the sound of his Daddy’s voice making him twitch between his legs. “Daddy’s not gonna last much longer. How are you feeling, huh? Still funny, here?”, Bucky asked and it took all Stevie had not to squeal when he felt his Daddy sneak a hand underneath him, taking hold of his hard pee-pee.

“Daddy, yes, please, still feels funny, Daddy, oh, _please_ ”, Stevie whined, unsure what he was even asking for, only knowing that Daddy’s hand felt shamefully good on him.

Behind him, Bucky was still grinding his dick on him, his cleft wet with lube and precum. Bucky could feel his balls drawing up, knew that it wouldn’t take long anymore. He wanted his baby to go over the edge with him, though.

“Does that feel good, baby boy? Do you like it when Daddy touches your pee-pee?”, he asked, voice husky, and Stevie nodded eagerly, eyes closed and face pressed into the pillow he hugged so tightly. “Daddy likes it, too. Loves making you feel all funny and tingly. You know, when you sat on the potty earlier, you made Daddy feel funny, too. You had to go so bad. It must’ve felt really, really nice to go into your diapey, then, didn’t it?”

Underneath, Stevie moaned and pushed himself into his hand, hips rolling almost erratically by now. “Daddy.”, he moaned, and pressed back harder against Bucky’s cock. Bucky began stroking him faster, his hand getting wet with urine, rutting himself hard enough against Stevie’s backside to make his angel’s breath hitch with every thrust.

“Daddy, I-“, Stevie began, before trailing off with a moan at the sensation between his legs, his pee-pee pulsing with the good feeling.

“What’s the matter, honey?”, Bucky asked, barely able to make the words come out properly with the effort to not let himself come yet, his baby’s cheeks feeling so nice and tight around his length.

“Feels really tingly, Daddy, like-, oh, _oh_ , like I have to go potty again.”

Honestly, Bucky didn’t know how he was still able to hold his orgasm back, with Stevie talking like that. He had to take a moment to collect himself before he could answer. “That’s okay, baby, you know the feeling already from our other playtimes, don’t you? It always feels a bit like having to go, but then, ohh f-, god, then you don’t actually pee, right?”

Stevie moaned again in return, shaking his head a bit while he arched his back, moving his hips to push himself into Bucky’s hand while at the same time begging for Bucky to put more pressure onto his hole.

Struck by a sudden idea, Bucky took hold of his cock and guided it down, making it line up with Stevie’s perineum, tip lightly hitting the back of his boy’s testicles and he pushed him down with his pelvis, keeping Stevie pressed against his soaked diaper. Quickly, he replaced his cock with his thumb, pressing against his baby’s hole, pressing a bit _inside_ while he rubbed his dick into Stevie’s mess and against his body at the same time, completely surrounded by _heat_.

Underneath him, Stevie gasped, spread his legs as far as they would go, unable to stop his hips from trashing around. “Daddy, please, I-, I’m gonna-“, Stevie began, but before he could even finish his sentence, Bucky felt his penis pulsing in his hand, shooting rope after rope of come over it, and that was all it took for Bucky to follow him.

He pushed his cock into the diaper once, twice more, before the pleasure began to explode in his groin, making him stifle his shout by pressing his mouth against his angel’s back as his hips jerked forwards, adding his own come to Stevie’s in the already soaked diaper, riding his orgasm out while his hand was still stroking his boy’s penis, until they were both soft and too sensitive to continue.

With an exhausted breath, Bucky rolled himself off Stevie’s body and landed next to him on his bed, immediately opening his arms to signal the other that he could come cuddle up to him if he wanted to, which he did, as always. Not even a second later, Stevie’s warm body was pressed against his chest, the pillow he had been hugging before somewhere on the floor.

Stevie had lost his binky, probably when his orgasm had hit him, and Bucky picked it up from where it was laying on the sheets, guiding it back into his baby’s mouth, who happily accepted it. The wet diaper was still beside them, abandoned by both of them after Steve threw his leg over Bucky’s, his soft penis leaving a damp spot where it was pressed against the other’s thigh.

They were both breathing heavily, and Bucky couldn’t resist the urge to wipe his right hand on the sheets before burying it in Stevie’s hair, stroking it gently while his metal fingers played along the arm Stevie had thrown around his middle.

“You alright, baby boy?”, Bucky eventually asked, voice gravelly with sex.

With his face pressed into his Daddy’s chest, Stevie nodded. Then, a moment later, he lifted his head to grin at Bucky, which looked terribly adorable with the pacifier in his mouth. “You were right, Daddy”, he said “I really didn’t go potty again.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to experiment a bit with the POVs and the linguistic challenge that comes with that, so here you have a chapter written from Stevie's perspective. It's still in third person, though, and rather short, but I was in the mood for it :)

After his Daddy had him dressed in a new diapey and a fresh shirt, this time a white one with a smiling bee on the front, Stevie made sure to drink as much apple juice as he could, making his Daddy laugh and wonder with how many refills he was asking for.  
Daddy never said no, though, so there wasn’t a problem.

In between drinking pauses, for which he always had to sit down because Daddy was afraid he would choke on the juice if he kept running around, Stevie busied himself with his magic book, the one with the different textures and the funny noises coming from all the buttons he could press. Daddy had offered to read him another book, but Stevie didn’t feel like that at all. All those words seemed too complicated for him at the moment, and besides, he was only waiting until he had to go pee-pee again, so he could try his potty again.

The last time didn’t go very successful, although the playtime with Daddy afterwards was very nice, but Stevie was determined to be a big boy and use the potty again. Like Daddy said, he just needed to get used to it, even if it was a bit scary.

When Stevie felt the first twitch of need, he decided to ignore it. He wanted to be really full when he used the potty, and he liked it when his tummy was really big with all the juice he drank, and the funny feeling in his pee-pee when he had to go very badly. Only when it started to hurt, that was when Stevie would usually go into his diapey.

Although, he had to admit, he sometimes let out little spurts then and now whenever he felt like it, simply because he loved the feeling of the damp diapey against his parts. But Daddy didn’t need to know that, did he? Stevie knew that Daddy wouldn’t be mad, but it felt like a secret to him, and that was exciting. Maybe he would tell him one day, or not, he didn’t know yet.

Today, Stevie wanted to hold it all in, though. So, he clenched up all his muscles and waited for the need to pass, wiggling his butt around a bit. His Daddy was busy in the kitchen, cooking lunch for them, so he didn’t see Stevie squirm around, and he almost missed his Daddy asking him if he needed the potty. Of course, he would’ve said no, but… still. 

Stevie kept on playing, occasionally letting his hand wander between his legs when he wasn’t paying attention to it, blushing a bit when he noticed where he was touching himself. He held it all through lunch, trying to ignore the pangs in his tummy that were distracting him a bit from the yummy noodles with tomato sauce his Daddy had made for them. Afterwards, he helped Daddy cleaning up the kitchen, sitting on the floor next to Daddy’s legs and waiting for him to hand down the dishes and pots, so he could dry them up.

Daddy thanked him with a big kiss to his forehead, his cheek, and the side of his neck, where Daddy’s beard always tickled him. Stevie couldn’t help but giggle and squirm at that, making his Daddy laugh, too. Stevie followed him back to the living room, placing himself on Daddy’s lap as soon as he sat down on the couch. He was straddling Daddy’s leg in between his own, trying to be subtle about his urge to press down against it as he found that this made it easier for him to hold his pee-pee. It was impossible to say if Daddy noticed him doing that or not, because Daddy didn’t say anything about it, but only pulled him closer and put kisses _everywhere_ on his face; his forehead, the tip of his nose, the side’s of his mouth, even his chin. Daddy moved so quickly that Stevie couldn’t even react fast enough to always move his face away from his tickling attack, and in the end he was nearly squealing with laughter.

When Daddy was finally done, leaving Stevie a bit breathless, he decided to return the favour. Because Daddy was a lot quicker than he was, he had to hold his face with both hands, so he couldn’t always escape his lips. Admittedly, Stevie’s kisses came a lot slower and were a bit wetter than Daddy’s, but Daddy didn’t seem to mind, because he smiled at him all the time and told him that he loved him. Of course, Stevie told him that he loved him, too, because it was true. He always loved his Daddy and he wanted his Daddy to always know that.

Eventually, something must have given Stevie away though, because Daddy put both hands on his hips and asked him if he had to potty again.

By now feeling very much like he needed the potty, Stevie nodded, and his Daddy gave him a surprised look, not used to Stevie giving in so quickly. They got up from the couch, and Daddy pulled out the potty from where he had stored it earlier, underneath their living room table. Stevie blushed as a dribble escaped him at the sight of it, and he quickly squeezed his legs together, jumping up and down a bit without losing contact with the floor.

“Oh, someone has to go really bad, huh?”, Daddy asked him then, one eyebrow raised and a smile on his face, and despite being detected in his desperation, Stevie nodded.

“Hurry, Daddy.”, he mumbled when he felt himself spurt again, realizing now that standing up was making holding it even harder. He didn’t want to have an accident. He wanted to use the potty like a big boy.

“Alright, honey, all set. Come down here.”, Daddy said and held out one hand, helping Stevie down onto his knees. He was just about to grab himself again, when his Daddy gently shoved the potty over to him, making it bump against his naked thighs. The material was as cool as he remembered, and suddenly Stevie wasn’t so sure about wanting to go through with his plan anymore. He wanted to be brave, though, so he swallowed down his growing sorrow, and pulled his shirt up so Daddy could open up his diaper, remembering the procedure from earlier.

His Daddy reached out, but instead of getting busy on the tapes, he only rested his right hand on Stevie’s hip. “Open your legs, baby boy. We’ll try something else this time, because the last time was so scary for you, and Daddy doesn’t want you to be scared. I think you need to get used to sitting on the potty first, before you can go pee-pee into it. Come on, sit down.”, Daddy said, smiling at him encouragingly as he gently pulled Stevie forward, and, too caught off-guard to argue, Stevie spread his legs, allowing his Daddy to put the potty underneath him.

“Sit down, honey.”, his Daddy said, and Stevie finally found his voice again as his hand involuntarily reached down and pressed against his crotch, pushing the diaper up against himself.

“But, Daddy… I’m still wearing my diapey.”, he said, making it sound more like a question than a fact.

At that, his Daddy only smiled again. “I know. Come on, sit. And then you can just go into your diapey, just like you always do. Daddy just wants you to sit on your potty for that, so you can slowly get used to the feeling. Is that okay, baby boy?”

Stevie found himself nodding, the idea making him feel weird, but not in the bad way. It made his pee-pee tingle, almost the way it did when he had been playing with Daddy earlier, and he had to squeeze himself through his diapey to keep from letting go immediately.

He did as Daddy asked, and spread his legs wide enough so his padded butt would more or less sit on the potty. Because of the diapey, the potty felt a bit too small for him, but it wasn’t too uncomfortable.

It was strange, so sit like this with his diapey still on, because he knew that that’s not how it was supposed to be. But he also couldn’t say that it felt bad, because it was really exciting to him for some reason. Maybe, if Daddy was in the mood for it, they could have playtime again after Stevie had finished. He would very much like that, he thought.

But now, he had to focus on something else. His body was fighting with his mind, and even though his Daddy had told him what he wanted him to do, he was unsure. Thankfully, Daddy was there to hold his hand and kiss him, quickly and with closed lips, before cupping his cheek with his metal hand.

Stevie liked how it felt against his warm skin, cooling him down a bit, making him feel calmer.

“It’s okay, darling, I know it feels a bit weird. But try to go potty anyways, okay? And if you can’t, Daddy can still take you off the potty again, no problem.”, his Daddy said, and there was that smile again, the one that always made Stevie feel all warm and safe.

So, he tried, for his Daddy. It was difficult at first, and it took him some time to let go of his muscles enough so his pee-pee could come out, but once it did, Stevie was going full-force. The potty caused his diapey to be pushed up against him more than it usually was, and his skin immediately got hot and wet with his own pee-pee, but it didn’t matter, because Stevie liked the feeling. He also liked it when the diapey started to feel fuller, and his pee-pee was pooling between his legs, coming out too quick for the diapey to soak it up immediately.

Stevie spread his legs some more, to push the diaper even more up to his boy parts, and his heart jumped a bit when he noticed his Daddy watching where his diapey was turning a bit yellow, squeezing his hand tightly.

He could see that Daddy’s penis (that’s what Daddy called his pee-pee) was hard in his pants, and it made the tingly feeling from before return to Stevie. He definitely wanted to have playtime again. A needy moan escaped Stevie’s lips before he could stop it, but he was happy that it did, because a second later his Daddy was kissing him again, again only with closed lips, but Stevie enjoyed it anyway.

Despite all the juice he had drunk, it didn’t take long for Stevie until he felt empty again. His diaper was warm and wet, but he knew that it would hold another load, so he would ask Daddy to not take it off him until he went potty again.

Once he was done, and told so to his Daddy, Daddy carefully put his hands under Stevie’s armpits and lifted him off the potty, gently setting him down on the carpet, before shoving it underneath the table again.

It was still a weird sensation, Stevie thought, that he had been pee-peeing on the potty, without anything going _into_ the potty, but he was too distracted by how nice his wet diapey was feeling to further worry about it.

“See, that wasn’t that bad, huh?”, his Daddy asked him, pulling Stevie out of his thoughts. “We can repeat that the next few times, if you want to, and then we can make the next step. Would you like that?”

Stevie nodded. He would like that very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think about that and if you want to have more chapters like this in the future? :)
> 
> I know this chapter was a really short one, but i'll try to update as soon as I can!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie is willing to try again, and a bit of visual help from his Daddy couldn't harm, right?   
> Something is always going wrong, though. Poor Stevie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really sexual going on here, despite a few thoughts that are going into that direction, but they're really mild :)

It was the afternoon of the following day when Stevie found himself in front of the plastic potty again, with one hand pushed between his legs and the other up at his face, his lips around his thumb.   
His hair was still tousled from the little nap he and his Daddy had, and while Daddy was busy placing the potty on the floor, Stevie watched him attentively, his right leg moving to cross the other, before uncrossing them again, before crossing them another time.

From where he was kneeling on the floor, Bucky looked up at his little baby. “You ready, honey?”

Stevie shrugged, pressing harder against his nappy, noticing how it’s material was a lot thinner than a diaper’s. A few moments ago he had been sure that he wanted to try the potty for real this time, after all the practicing of sitting on it in his diapers and going into them had been so successful, but now he felt doubt dwelling inside of him.

Involuntarily, he remembered how cold the plastic was, how cool the air around his bum and pee-pee had been the last time he had tried it, and how he would have to hold his pee-pee and actually concentrate and aim, because otherwise he would make a mess. Stevie found that he didn’t know if he could do that, and that stressed him out.

The idea of using the potty still excited some parts deep inside of him, but right now, it rather scared him.

Daddy looked up at him expectantly, and Stevie didn’t want to disappoint him, but he also didn’t think he could be brave enough to actually do it.

“What’s the matter, honey? Have you changed your mind?”, Bucky asked, his voice compassionate and kind. It made Stevie feel better and even more ashamed at the same time.

Again, he shrugged, and had to tighten the hold he had on himself through the nappy as a wave of urgency ran through his body.

“Baby boy”, Bucky said with a frown, “you have to talk to me. If you don’t feel ready for this yet or you just don’t want to do it at all, you gotta tell Daddy.”

“But I do want to.”, Stevie whimpered, feeling tears shoot into his eyes, the humiliation about his own incompetence getting to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears to go away again, but they didn’t comply. Instead, he felt one running down his right cheek and before he could stop himself, a pitiful sob escaped him, and he put his thumb away from his lips so he could rub the ball of his hand over his leaking eye.

He hadn’t even noticed Daddy getting up, and he was startled a little bit when he suddenly felt his mismatched arms wrap around him, but a second later he gave in and leaned against his Daddy, burying his face in the crook of his neck while Bucky gently pulled him close, stroking his back with the tips of his fingers.

“Shh darling, it’s okay. Everything’s fine. Daddy’s here, there’s no need to cry.”

Daddy’s murmured words immediately made a bit of the fear go away, and even while squirming on the spot, Stevie did his most to get as close to his Daddy’s warm, _safe_ body as possible.

“Won’t you tell Daddy what’s gotten you all upset and unhappy like this?”, Bucky asked, softly, as he let his fingers run through the baby hairs at Stevie’s neck. Instead of answering, Stevie only snuggled closer, relishing in the way Daddy’s smell hit his nose now that he was pressing it into his skin. Daddy’s throat was getting damp where Stevie rested his tear-covered face against, and it tickled a bit, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be close.

But then, a particular nasty spasm ran through Stevie’s full bladder, and with a pitiful whimper, his knees gave in a bit, making him double over and he was lucky that his Daddy was in front of him, holding him up, even though there was worry showing on his face when the moment passed and Stevie could look up at him again.

“Whoa there, baby boy, you really have to go, don’t you?”, he asked, and Stevie nodded in defeat, sensing himself that his body was close to its limits. “If you don’t want to use the potty, I could run and get you one of your diapers, honey. Or, if you just want to go into-“

“No”, Stevie interrupted him, sounding both distressed and determined. “I want to try it. I just… Daddy, I don’t know how.”, he whined, suddenly close to tears again. The pain in his bladder combined with the embarrassment about not being able to be a big boy about it caused him to feel really, really insecure and small. He wished he could just stay in Daddy’s arm forever and forget about his stupid bladder.

Daddy’s words pulled him back from his thoughts. “I could show you, you know? We could figure it out together, baby boy, but only if you’re really sure you want to try. You don’t have to prove anything to me, you know that, right? Daddy loves you no matter what, and not using the potty doesn’t make you any less of a good, little boy.”, Bucky said, voice low and calm where he had his lips close to the side of Stevie’s head.

Stevie didn’t know what exactly his Daddy meant when he said that he could show him, but at this point Stevie was way too desperate to really think about it, and he just wanted to finally get over himself and _just do it._ So, he nodded, and mumbled “Show me Daddy, please.”

Despite their urgency, Bucky still took the time to kiss Stevie’s temple, for a long second, before eventually taking a step back, keeping his baby’s hands in his own. “So, you said you don’t know what exactly you have to do, right? Do you think it would help you if I did it, and you watch?”, he asked, and for a moment, Stevie didn’t know what to say.

Was his Daddy really implying what he thought he was, that he was willing to use the potty himself so that Stevie could see what he had to do? The thought caused a thrill to run through Stevie’s body, and despite telling himself that it was too good to be true, the idea of it made something pulse in his lower regions, something he didn’t quite understand in the state he was in but that felt nice, really, really nice, and reminded him again why he wanted to use the potty in the first place.

Still unable to find words, Stevie nodded, and a shy smile appeared on his Daddy’s face, and Stevie suddenly realized that he had to be nervous, too.

Stevie watched in awe as his Daddy suddenly began opening his own jeans, letting them fall to the ground before he stepped out of it with a grace little Stevie could only dream about having. Then, Daddy’s underwear followed, and Stevie could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he turned his head away but couldn’t quite make himself not look at Daddy’s pee-p-, no, penis.

Daddy chuckled at his reaction, and cupped himself with one hand, his cheeks turned pinker as well. “It’s okay, baby boy, you’re allowed to be curious.”, he said, and Stevie nodded, his eyes still glued to Daddy’s now covered boy parts.

The sound of Bucky using his left foot to pull the potty over the carpet and closer to them snapped Stevie back to why they were even doing this. His bladder made itself known again with a vengeance, and before he could stop it, a squirt escaped, causing Stevie to grab himself with both hands while he had to jump on the spot in a desperate attempt not to have an accident right in front of the potty.

Seeing his baby like this made Bucky hurry up, and not a second later, he was already on his knees, straddling the potty without quite sitting on it, yet. His right hand was holding his penis loosely, while he reached out with the other to grab one of Stevie’s, gently pulling him down, too. “Shh, honey, it’s okay, we’ll hurry, yeah? Just hold on a second longer.”

With that, Bucky closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, while Stevie watched him attentively from his spot next to him. He knew that his Daddy was trying to concentrate in order to help him, but he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his throat as he ground his groin into his hand again, trapping it between his squeezed-shut thighs.

“I know baby boy, I know, I’m trying,”, Daddy said, and looked at him apologetically. “Guess Daddy needs to get used to this first, too.”, he added with a tiny smile, and suddenly Stevie felt bad about pressuring him. After all, his Daddy was only doing this for him, even though he was a grown-up and this must be embarrassing for him, so the least Stevie could do was to be patient just a second longer.

Bucky parted his legs a bit more and eventually seated himself completely on the potty, looking down at where he was aiming himself downwards. “See, honey, all you really have to do is to point your pee-pee down so it all goes into the bowl, like I do. Darling, you need to watch what I’m doing if you want to know how it works. It’s okay, you can look, don’t be shy.”, Daddy explained with a reassuring smile as he tightened his grip on Stevie’s hand, making him feel that it really was okay.

Eventually, Stevie dared to look down to where his Daddy was holding himself, just in time to see how the first spurt hit the bowl, accompanied by an almost inaudible sigh coming from his Daddy. There it was again, that strange, really good feeling in the pit of Stevie’s stomach, and he physically couldn’t tear his eyes away as his Daddy went again, releasing a full stream now, eyes fixed on his baby’s fascinated face watching him go into his potty.

If it hadn’t been for his own dire need to relieve himself, Stevie surely could’ve enjoyed this even more than he already had, but as it was, his own pee-pee threated to come out any second, and while his eyes were still on his Daddy going potty, his hand was desperately tugging at himself through the nappy, as he kept squirming his hips again, rubbing himself into his hand while sitting on one of his heels to put more pressure on his crotch. His own penis was tingling with the need to go, and Stevie could have sworn that it was filled to the brink with pee. For a second he loosened his grip a bit, just to see what would happen, and immediately he could feel a drop of hot wetness pooling on his tip, before quickly getting absorbed by the nappy’s material, where he was pressing the padding against himself.

Another desperate whine escaped him, making his Daddy look at him pitifully as he was squeezing his hand around himself. “I’m sorry, baby boy, I’m trying to stop, but…”, he trailed off, grimaced and tightened his grip in a way that made Stevie question if his Daddy wasn’t hurting himself. But, the stream weakened, and a moment later, his Daddy hurried to get to his feet, still holding himself tightly and, even though he was trying to be subtle, squirming just the tiniest bit.

Desperate, and now so close to finally get to relieve himself, Stevie looked at the potty alongside his Daddy, only to found that while it wasn’t full, it surely couldn’t hold another load without overflowing, and making a mess was literally the last thing Stevie wanted.

Panicked, he looked up at his Daddy, who already bowed down in order to pick the plastic potty up with his metal hand, the steadier one. “I’ll be back in a second baby boy, I promise I’ll hurry.”, he said as he stood back up again and made his way over to the bathroom as fast as he could, which wasn’t very fast, as he had to be careful not to spill any of the urine. “Why don’t you already pull down your nappy, so you can go potty as soon as I’m back?”, Daddy asked him, looking over his shoulder, but from the urgency displaying on his boy’s face he realized that he couldn’t afford to wait for an answer, and returned to his task.

With that, Stevie was left in the living room, looking after his Daddy for a moment before desperation hit him again, making it impossible for him to stand still on one spot. Helplessly, he began walking in a circle, his legs intertwining every other second while he let go of himself for just a second in order to shove his hand into the nappy, holding himself over it plainly wasn’t enough anymore.

Stevie held his penis in a death grip, and it hurt, and he couldn’t stop jumping around and _what took Daddy so long?_ At the thought, Stevie’s control slipped for another time, and he could do nothing else but stand in shock as a thin stream began to pour out of him.

He tried his hardest to cut it off, clenching every muscle he had while he held himself so tightly that he was sure he was about to rip his penis off, while his other hand flew to the front of the nappy and pressed the padding onto his glans, trying to keep the pee from coming out, but to no avail. He felt the pull-up filling with his pee-pee, growing hot around and underneath his fingers, and no, this couldn’t be, he couldn’t just stand here in the middle of the living room, having an accident only seconds before his Daddy would return with the empty potty.

Suddenly feeling terribly exposed and shy, Stevie did the only thing his little mind could come up with to help him; hide.

He didn’t have many possibilities, and he had to move fast if he wanted to avoid wetting himself right on the carpet, so his eyes landed on the couch, and a second later he was already jumping behind it, squatting behind the side rest that faced the window and was the furthest away from the door to the living room.

Unable to hold himself together any longer, Stevie sobbed quietly as he spread his legs open and watched in horror as the nappy quickly turned soggy and yellow, too shocked from having an accident to pull his hand out of it. The wet heat surrounded his boy parts in no time, and even his butt got wet as he pottied without holding back now, a loud hiss accompanying his shame.

It was only a few seconds later when he heard his Daddy entering the room, and he willed himself to curl up even more, supressing another sob, hoping that maybe his Daddy wouldn’t find him if he was only staying quiet enough.

“Baby boy?”, his Daddy called, confused and worried, and Stevie immediately felt terrible about being the reason for that. But he was too ashamed to step out of his cover, too embarrassed to tell Daddy where he was.

As it turned out, he didn’t even need to do that, after all. He didn’t know if the sound of his pee-pee hitting the nappy, his heavy panting or the noise of the pee hitting the floor where the pull-up overflowed was what gave him away, but suddenly his Daddy’s concerned face was in front of him, looking at him with sorrow, but also compassion, and then it was all too much for Stevie.

Bonelessly, he fell back onto his bum, with his legs still spread as he kept pottying, the wetness all around him, making his legs wet as well, and buried his face in his hands before he began to sob loudly, leaking both from his eyes and from his pee-pee.

“Oh sweetheart.”, his Daddy sighed as he knelt down, too, one knee in Stevie’s mess but too worried to care, and pulled him against his chest. Immediately, Stevie leaned into the touch, without taking his hands away from his face, too ashamed to show himself to Bucky, but yearning for his comforting embrace all the same.

He could feel one of his Daddy’s hands cupping the back of his head while the other stroked over his back in calm, rhythmical motions, and kept weeping, feeling as if he was drowning in his shame.

“I’m so sorry, baby boy, I should’ve been faster, this is my fault, not yours.”, his Daddy said, just loud enough to be heard over his baby’s crying. “Shh, honey, shh, it was just an accident, it’s okay, no one’s mad at you, it wasn’t your fault.”

Stevie was still going, although the stream was weaker now. He felt that the nappy was absorbing nothing anymore, but instead let everything out through the leg holes, making both of them sit in a puddle of Stevie’s mess. The thought of that only made him cry even harder, and he choked on his spit, coughing pitifully in between sobs.

“Darling, hey, it’s okay.”, Bucky said, a hint of unease in his voice at his boy’s coughing. “I need you to calm down, okay? Calm down for Daddy, come on, let’s take a deep breath, can you do that?”, Bucky asked and took a deep breath himself, waiting for Stevie to follow, and he tried, he really did, he just wanted to be good for his Daddy again, but all that came out was a wet hiccup, followed by another broken sob, and so he gave up.

His Daddy pulled back a bit, letting his hands wander over so he could gently grab Stevie’s wrists. It didn’t take him any effort to pull the other’s hands away from his face, exposing wet cheeks and red, hectic spots on them. Stevie’s eyes where still squeezed shut, still too embarrassed to look at his Daddy.

“Baby boy.”, Bucky said, voice gentle and warm. “It’s okay, everything is okay. It was just a little accident. Please, look at me. Daddy wants to see those pretty eyes of yours.”

After a moment of hesitation, Stevie gave in, the need to follow his Daddy’s word outweighing the shame he was feeling. He had to blink a few times before he could see halfway clear, and when he did, his Daddy’s face was in front of him, smiling at him lovingly, and not a hint of anger or disappointment showing on it, only empathy and something that looked like… guilt?

“There we go, that’s better, isn’t it?”, Bucky said, and took one hand off Stevie’s wrist in order to gently cup his face, stopping him from looking down again. “Everything’s okay. I’m not mad at you. This was my fault for not being back fast enough, not yours for not being able to hold it long enough. It’s okay, Daddy will change you and clean this up, and then you’ll be fine in no time, yeah?”

Stevie shook his head, tears shooting into his eyes again, and he couldn’t even bother to stop himself from letting them fall out. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”, he whined, just as one last dribble escaped him at his little movement as he tried to wrap his arms around his middle. Bucky didn’t stop him, letting go of his wrist.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, baby boy. If anyone has to be sorry, it’s me.”

Again, Stevie shook his head. “I wanted to be a big boy. And now everything’s wet.”, he mumbled, and looked down at his Daddy, still naked from the waist down and still in his mess with one knee. “Even you.”, he added, feeling even more horrible about himself.

“Honey”, Daddy said leaned forward so he could kiss Stevie’s forehead. He knew that he didn’t deserve that, but it also felt good, and it made him feel better, even though only by a tiny bit.

“It doesn’t matter. The floor can be cleaned, and this is far from the first time I had your little accidents on me. I promise, it’s okay. Will you let me help you and clean you up, baby?”, Bucky asked, then, and surprisingly, Stevie found himself nodding. He didn’t want to make Daddy deal with this mess, but he was also starting to get cold, and he just wanted to feel dry and warm again and cuddle with his Daddy until the shame was gone.

Bucky’s eyes lit up at his baby’s agreement, and he kissed him again. “That’s Daddy’s good, big boy.” Then, he helped Stevie stand up with both hands.

Stevie couldn’t help but cringe at the feeling of more pee-pee running down his legs as he stood up and squeezed the nappy in the process, causing him to open his thighs as soon as he could to prevent that from happening again. He looked down at the puddle underneath him, and if that was even possible, his face grew even hotter.

Before he could dwell on that even longer, though, he felt his Daddy’s hands on both sides of his hips, slowly pulling the nappy down. Then, one hand supported the soaked padding between Stevie’s legs while the other kept on guiding the device downwards, and, supporting himself on his Daddy’s shoulders, Stevie eventually stepped out of it one feet at a time.

He could see that some of his pee-pee was flowing out of the nappy and onto Daddy’s hand, and Stevie wanted to cry again, but his Daddy was faster, stroking through his hair with his clean hand before placing his finger underneath his chin, holding him still so he could kiss the tip of Stevie’s nose. “None of that anymore, baby boy, everything’s alright.”, he said, and then, “stay here for a moment, I’m just gonna throw this into the trash and bring you a towel so you can dry off, yeah?”

Stevie nodded, and his Daddy smiled at him again, before leaving the room. Stevie was shivering a bit from the pee cooling on his skin, and he was glad when his Daddy returned just a moment later, two towels in his arms.

He threw the bigger one onto the puddle on the floor, not caring to properly place it so it could soak up everything, but instead knelt down in front of Stevie.

Softly, and impossibly careful, he wiped the mess from his little angel’s legs, more dabbing the wetness away than rubbing it, first drying his thighs, then his calves, and then his feet.

All the while, Stevie was watching him from above with big eyes, the action making him feel all fuzzy and warm in his tummy, and without even noticing it, his thumb was in between his lips again.

When his Daddy was done, he got up and cupped Stevie’s jaw with one hand anew, before leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth, so gently that one could’ve mistaken the touch for an imagination. Then, he rested his forehead against Stevie’s, and Stevie closed his eyes, his Daddy’s smell suddenly all around him.

“I really am sorry, darling. None of this was your fault, and you don’t have to be ashamed about anything. Do you believe me?”, Daddy asked, his tone making him sound almost as if he was in pain, and Stevie could feel a frown forming on his forehead.

“Yes, Daddy.”, he eventually answered, because he did. He knew that his Daddy wouldn’t lie to him, even though he still didn’t think that it was Daddy’s fault either. He told him so.

Bucky chuckled at that, but it didn’t sound entirely happy. “Thank you for that, baby. Maybe it was just an unhappy coincidence, huh? I promise, next time will go better. If you still want to have a next time, that is, of course.”

Stevie surprised himself with his answer, which came before he could even really think about it. “I want a next time, Daddy.”, he whispered, a part in the back of his mind reminding him of all the things he had felt before all the embarrassment and humiliation of the accident.

Daddy pulled back a bit and studied his baby’s eyes for a moment. “We’re really having kind of a rough start with this whole potty training thing, don’t we, baby boy?”, he asked, with a smile that was both apologetic and bemused.

Stevie shrugged and looked over his Daddy’s shoulder at the potty, which was resting unused on the carpet in the middle of the room. “Maybe next time, Daddy. Now I saw what I have to do, at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I kinda lost my motivation and then i went on a city trip and i just didn't get to write, until today :)  
> I always feel bad about making Stevie cry but at the same time i'm also just so weak for it?  
> I promise the next time he doesn't have to cry (so much)!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I will also try to answer to your comments more frequently again, I really don't know what was up with me lately but i'm getting myself back together!


	4. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has an idea, one that might actually work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again :)  
> Thank you so much @Ash, for sharing your idea with the potty next to the toilet with me! I hope this meets your expectations!
> 
> Only mild sexual undertones in this one

It was only a few hours later on the same day, when Bucky noticed his little boy getting a bit antsy then and now, and decided that now was a good time to have a talk about this whole potty training thing.

“Hey, sweetheart.”, he said in a light tone as he sat down next to Stevie in his playpen. Stevie looked up from the music box he held in his hands, the blue one with the little wizards on it that played several Harry Potter melodies. Bucky still didn’t know where Nat found something as beautiful and perfect as this, but he was forever grateful. That thing did wonders putting his boy to sleep.

Stevie shot him a smile, and looked at him expectantly. “Yes, Daddy?”, he asked around his pacifier, causing the words to come out a bit muffled, and it was so terribly adorable, Bucky would never get used to this.

“You’re having fun with that music box? That was a real great gift from Nat, huh?”, Bucky said as he laid his arm around his baby’s shoulders, pulling him back a bit so he was leaning against Daddy’s chest. Stevie happily followed the invitation. With his lips at Stevie’s temple, Bucky continued. “You know, I’ve been thinking. About our potty situation.”

At that, Stevie tensed a bit, and Bucky could see him looking down at the box again, knowing that the embarrassment from before was making a comeback. They needed to talk about this, though, so Bucky couldn’t take his boy’s shame into account much.

“What happened earlier was… just such an unlucky situation, huh? I know you tried really hard to hold it long enough for me to come back, baby boy, and it was my fault for not getting there faster.”

“It was an accident.”, Stevie mumbled, head bowed down while his body moved further back towards his Daddy’s, seeking his comfort even when his mind just wanted him to hide and wallow in his shame.

Bucky tightened the hold around his baby, his palm resting in the middle of Stevie’s chest while his other hand came around to embrace his middle, pulling his whole body into the space between his spread legs. Stevie melted into the touch.

“I know, baby, I know. We both just weren’t quick enough, I guess. But, you know, that also got me thinking. Do you still want to try to use your potty, baby boy?”

Stevie nodded. “Yes, Daddy. If you still let me.”

That made Bucky chuckle a bit. “Of course I’ll let you, it’s your call, sweetheart. I was just thinking… maybe be would be more successful if you, you know, let Daddy know earlier when you have to potty. I’m not blaming you, sweety! I know how good it feels to hold it for a bit, and I also know how much you like doing that.”

Stevie blushed at his words, turning his head so he didn’t have to look at his Daddy at all anymore, not even out of the corner of his eyes. Instead, he stared out of the window, and Bucky could feel that his body was suddenly radiating heat, as if his little angle didn’t only heat up in his face when he’s ashamed, but everywhere.

“But using the potty is still a very new thing for you, for both of us. I’m not saying that you aren’t allowed to hold your pee-pee in anymore, just… for now, when we are trying to get you to use the potty, maybe it would be better to go rather sooner than later. What do you think about that, little one?”

Stevie didn’t answer. Because Bucky couldn’t see his face, he didn’t know if he was simply thinking about his Daddy’s words, or if he was deliberately ignoring him because he didn’t like the idea. He gave him a few seconds, but nothing came.

“Sweetheart, Daddy needs you to use your words.”

Another few seconds passed until Stevie eventually answered, turning a bit towards his Daddy while doing so. “But, Daddy, does that mean I can never… do that thing again?”. His eyes were huge as he spoke, and he looked utterly unhappy, his voice wavering a bit, as if he was about to cry. Bucky was quick to shake his hand and tighten the embrace on his little boy.

“Of course not, darling! You are always allowed to hold it, whenever you want to. I was just thinking that on those days when you feel like you want to try and use the potty, you could make an exception, and tell Daddy right away that you have to go, only until we are practiced with the potty and you can tell better how quick you have to be. Do you understand what I mean?”

Stevie nodded, looking a bit calmer now. “I think so, Daddy.”

Bucky smiled and kissed the shell of his ear. “Of course you do, because you’re Daddy’s smart little boy, aren’t ya?”, he said and blew some cold air behind Stevie’s ear, making him squirm and giggle a bit.

“Yes, Daddy.”, Stevie gasped in-between assaults.

“Very well.”, Bucky eventually commented with a contented smile. “And do you feel like you wanna try it again today? I can totally understand if you want to take a break, or-“

“No.”, Stevie interrupted him, before ducking his head. “Sorry, Daddy. But no, I don’t need a break. I want to try again.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. And wow, that’s very brave of you!”, Bucky said, knowing that it would make his baby feel proud. If Stevie’s shy smile was anything to go by, it did, and Bucky was quick to lean forwards and press a kiss to his boy’s cheek, which was still flaming, even though he seemed to be more comfortable now.

“So, honey, do you have to potty yet?”, Bucky asked, testing his baby, since he knew that he had to go. He had watched him squirm and wiggle around earlier after all.

Out of habit, Stevie shook his head, although Bucky could see that the motion tapered off quicker than usual.

“Baby?”, Bucky asked again, changing his voice so his baby would notice that he knew he wasn’t telling the truth.

Stevie’s head jerked as if he was trying to shake it again, but then he seemed to reconsider, and nodded instead, only once, but it was there.

Bucky kissed his ear again, and whispered “such a good little boy for your Daddy” into it, causing his boy to shiver lightly. Then, he stood up and offered Stevie a hand to help him do the same. “I think I know of something that might make it easier for you.”

\-------------------------------------

Standing shoulder to shoulder, Stevie and his Daddy inspected the sight in front of them, the grown up’s toilet on the left, and Stevie’s little potty on the floor next to it. Quickly, Stevie grasped for Daddy’s hand, holding it tightly as soon as he found it. Daddy squeezed his hand right back.

“You ready, baby boy?”, Daddy asked as he turned towards him, giving him a reassuring smile. “I know you can do it. And I’ll be right by your side the whole time, doing the same thing you are doing.”

Stevie felt the familiar, oh so annoying warmth growing on his face. The idea of him and Daddy going potty at the same time, right next to each other… it made him tingle all over. He couldn’t quite say if it was a good feeling or a bad one yet. Probably both. He liked the idea, it made the funny feeling in the pit of his belly come back, but it also made him feel embarrassed, kinda. Stevie couldn’t quite find a name for it.

He had to go potty, for quite a while now, but it wasn’t too urgent yet. Not even nearly as bad as earlier that day when he had an accident… but Stevie didn’t wanna think about that. He wanted to prove to his Daddy and also to himself that he was big enough to go to the potty, so he nodded, eventually, while his hand tightened its grip on Daddy’s hand.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. And remember, if you want to stop, you can tell me anytime, okay?”, Daddy said and Stevie nodded again because yes, he knew.

Slowly, Daddy pulled him forwards, until they were standing right in front of their potties. Then, Daddy opened his onesie’s buttons, the ones between his legs, giving his diaper some room to expand with the fabric that was holding it up gone. Daddy had wanted to put him into a real diaper after his accident, and Stevie had happily agreed. He didn’t want to risk having another accident again in those stupid nappies that didn’t help him at all.

Then, Daddy opened the tapes of the diaper, which was still unused save for a few drops Stevie had let out during playtime, simply because he liked being a bit wet at times, and put it to the side, so they could use it again afterwards.

The air in the room wasn’t cold, really, but Stevie still shivered a bit when it touched his boy parts, and he was quick to put one hand down and around himself, suddenly afraid that the cool air would make him have a tiny little accident right in front of the potty. That happened, sometimes, when Daddy was changing him. His pee-pee didn’t like the cold.

When Stevie was undressed enough for their plan, Daddy went to work on himself, first pulling down his jeans, and then his underwear. By now, Stevie has seen Daddy’s pee-pee, no, _penis_ , that was the grownup word for it, often enough to treat it as a normality, yet the sight of it never failed to make him feel all blushy and flustered, but in a nice, exciting way, even when they weren’t having playtime and it was just hanging there between Daddy’s legs, as soft as his own. Maybe they could have playtime later on, Stevie thought. Maybe if he did very good with the potty.

Daddy noticed him staring, and chuckled. That made Stevie go red-faced even more, and he quickly drew his eyes away and onto his own naked feet instead.

“Oh sweetheart, how often do I need to tell you that it’s okay to look, huh?”, Daddy said, but Stevie could make out from the tone that he wasn’t really annoyed at him, and that he was only teasing him.

Apologetically, Stevie looked up and smiled at Daddy coyly, which made the man beam at him as he leaned forwards to kiss his cheek. “Now come on, baby boy, let’s sit down before it’s Daddy who’s having an accident this time.”, Daddy said, and even though Stevie knew that he was probably only joking, he quickly jerked into action, not wanting to be responsible for Daddy feeling ashamed.

He turned around and began lowering himself onto the potty, somewhat clumsily, because it was so far down and he wasn’t used to approaching it somewhere with only limited space as in the bathroom, between the big potty and the shower cabin. Stevie was glad that his Daddy held his arms, helping him sit down with his legs spread wide, thankful that Daddy had put two big, folded towels under the potty before so he could sit comfortably.

As soon as Stevie was sitting, his right hand quickly shot down to his pee-pee again, because now that he was on the potty, he noticed that he really did have to go, and with it hanging loosely between spread legs, he didn’t want to risk having an accident before Daddy was sitting down, too.

But his Daddy was quick, as he always was. Only a few seconds later, he was sitting on his own, big potty, and because Stevie was tall enough for that, he could see that Daddy had his hand on his parts, too.

“Alright, baby boy”, Daddy said and smiled down at him, and if Stevie didn’t know any better, he would say that his Daddy looked a bit nervous, too. “Remember to push your pee-pee down, so it aims into the bowl, like Daddy does.”

With that. Daddy leaned towards Stevie a bit, so he could check if he was doing it right. Trying to make his Daddy proud, Stevie pushed it down extra far, so much that it almost hurt a bit.

His Daddy laughed and reached out with his metal arm to gently stroke his hair. “Not that far, baby boy, you don’t have to rip it off. Try it a bit gentler, only pressing down a bit. Yeah, like that, that’s looking better.”

With his face bright red and his thingy positioned, Stevie looked up at Daddy, waiting for further instructions. Daddy smiled at him again, his left hand still petting his hair, and Stevie found that that comforted him. He wanted to be touched by Daddy throughout it all, needed it to feel calm. “Can you keep doing that, Daddy?”, Stevie asked, looking up at Daddy’s arm and barely louder than a whisper, and Daddy nodded.

“Of course, baby boy. Anything you need.”

Then, Daddy spread his legs a little bit, and signalled Stevie with a nod towards his to do the same, which he quickly did. He hadn’t even noticed that he had pressed his thighs together around his hand. “So, sweetheart, and now all you really have to do is relax and let it go. You think you can do that?”

Stevie nodded, and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Normally, he had to put effort into _not_ letting go, when he was in his diapers, trying his hardest to hold it, and it was strange to find that it was suddenly very difficult to do the opposite thing.

After a few moments, he heard a dribble fall into water next to him, and his eyes shot open to look at his Daddy in surprise. He had almost forgotten that he wasn’t the only one trying to go potty in this room.

Daddy laughed, still looking a bit nervous. “Thought it might help you if I let out a bit, first.”, he said with a shrug, and now it was Stevie’s turn to encourage him, sensing that his Daddy might need it. So he nodded enthusiastically and smiled up at him.

His bladder gave a demanding twitch at that, and Stevie looked down at his pee-pee, trying to concentrate on letting go again. He tried to think of how good it always felt to go potty in his diaper, and of the sound that just came from his right side. It took him a few moments, but eventually, Stevie could feel his pee travelling down, and suddenly he was spurting, the sound not quite as loud as Daddy’s.

Now flooded with happiness, Stevie beamed up at his Daddy, who was already looking at him with a proud grin, leaning down, even though it looked uncomfortable, to press a big kiss to the top of his head. “See, baby boy? You can do it. Daddy’s really proud of you! You think you can do that again?”

Stevie nodded, now feeling a lot more confident about the whole thing, realizing that is wasn’t even all that awful as he had thought at first, to go into the plastic bowl. It was quite fun, actually, the sound of it, and maybe if he practiced enough, he could make music with his pee-pee. Also, it felt good to know how happy his Daddy was about him trying and actually doing it again, and suddenly Stevie found that it wasn’t all that hard to let go another time.

Before he really knew it, his pee-pee was coming out again, in a thin stream this time, accompanied by a familiar, light hissing noise. Next to him, Daddy praised him for being such a good, brave boy again, before he relaxed himself, and then Stevie could hear his Daddy pottying, too, both of them going right next to each other.

Daddy’s palm in his neck was grounding, made him feel safe and sound, and then Stevie was going full-force, emptying himself freely into the potty, and finding that it felt really, really good.

His Daddy finished before him, maybe he hadn’t been quite as full as Stevie, but he followed only a few seconds later.

When he was done, he looked back up at his Daddy, and was met with a face that was practically beaming with pride. “You did so, so good, baby boy. Daddy’s so proud of you. It wasn’t all that scary, was it, now?”, he asked, and Stevie was quick to shake his head.

“See, and you didn’t make any mess at all!”, Daddy exclaimed and Stevie looked down to check. Daddy was right, all his pee-pee was inside the bowl, and not one drop had escaped to somewhere else.

He used the potty, he really did it. And it had felt nice.

Maybe this really was something he could get used to, Stevie thought, relaxed now, as the tingly feeling from before returned to his body. He was still holding his pee-pee, and suddenly he felt the urge to tighten his grip around it.

“Daddy?”, he asked, still looking down at it, before he could hold himself back. “Can we have some playtime now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Finally a little success for our Stevie, huh?
> 
> All the awesome ideas you guys are bringing keep inspiring and motivating me, and i'm so grateful for all your input, i really am!  
> As always, i'm also always happy to hear your critique and opinion :)
> 
> Update: guys, please give me promots for the last chapter, i‘ve been trying to come up with something good for days by now but I can‘t think of anything and i‘ve already finished another thing but I can only show you once the potty training fic is done, so please help your girl out if you have anything :‘) <3


	5. from diaper to potty... and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it made Stevie really proud to be a big boy and use the potty, he soon finds that he also missed his diapers, a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this will be the last chapter to this story :)  
> I know that it's shorter and more fast paced than my usual works, but I honestly didn't know how else to write it without turning into a 10 000 words chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy, anyways!:)

After his first real success, things went really well for Stevie and his potty situation.

Having his potty right next to Daddy’s made it easier to go, because Daddy was usually beside him on the big potty when Stevie had to go, whether Daddy had to make tinkles, too, or not. Sometimes, Stevie also followed Daddy and pressed a few drops or a thin stream out, only so he could say that he went with Daddy.

Daddy has soon decided that the potty should stay in the bathroom, but that it was also a long way for his little boy in case of an emergency. So, he ordered another plastic potty from the same brand, this one red with little fire fighter cars on it and placed that one in the living room instead. Like that, Stevie could use both potties, depending on how badly he had to go and where he was.

At first, it took Stevie some getting used to the new potty in the living room, after only ever being successful in the bathroom, while the things he had tried in the living room before didn’t go quite as well. But Daddy had held his hand and encouraged him, and then it was okay.

The first few days, Daddy had insisted on putting Stevie into nappies, even though Stevie felt big enough to not use them. In the end, Daddy had been right about them, though, because every now and then Stevie did wait a few moments too long and accidentally piddled a bit into the pull-up before he made it to the potty. But despite those accidents, Daddy decided a few days later that if Stevie wanted, he could also go without the nappies. Only condition was that he also wouldn’t wear big boy underwear, because they would only be in the way if he had to go.

The first day in just his onesie went very well. Stevie went potty every once in a while on his own accord, and always when Daddy had to go, too. Like that, he had spent the double amount of time on the potty than he usually would have to, but at least he did stay dry, and felt like the biggest boy on earth that evening when Daddy put him into his night time diaper and praised him for not having an accident. That was nice, Stevie thought, to feel so big and proud, even with the immense effort it took him to achieve that.

The next day, Stevie wanted to continue like that, but he soon found that his resolve was shaking a bit. It was just so annoying, to always interrupt his play for the potty.

In the morning, he always followed Daddy to the bathroom and also went once on his own, and then again after lunch. But then, Daddy put him down in his playpen with his toy cars, and he was having the most exciting car race ever, and who wanted to interrupt such a race for something as boring as the potty? So, Stevie decided to ignore the first pangs of need he felt in his lower tummy, and continued to play.

His yellow car was just about to win its third race, when Stevie suddenly froze and looked down at his crotch. A dark spot had formed on the front of his light blue onesie, and Stevie hadn’t even noticed that he was pee-peeing before it already happened. He winced a bit at that, blaming his old habit of occasionally going a bit into his diapey just to feel the warmth of it for this.

Knowing that he was very close to having a full accident, Stevie tightly grabbed his pee-pee through the onesie and hobbled out of the playpen with closed legs and his hand between them.

Daddy was on the couch with his phone, so Stevie couldn’t really hide what was happening from him. With raised eyebrows, Daddy watched as Stevie hastily made his way over to the corner where the potty was, as fast as he could with his clenched thighs, a little bit more of his accident soaking into the onesie. Daddy stood up to come over to him and help, but Stevie was quick to shake his head and squeeze his eyes shut. 

“I got this, Daddy, I’m okay, I’m a big boy.”, he said, jumping on the spot for a moment, even though it sounded more like a whine. Eventually, he reached the potty.

Clumsily, he pulled the zipper of the onesie down and struck his hand in to pull his pee-pee out, but for that, he had to quit holding himself for a moment, and his bladder immediately took the chance and another wave of wetness was flowing into the fabric, the patch growing further towards his right thigh.

Just in time to prevent a full accident, Stevie managed to pull his penis out and kneel over the potty, a sigh of relieve escaping him as he was finally able to let go freely.

His stream was loud as it hit the plastic, and the sound and smell filled the room around him. He could see Daddy watching him, a look of bemusement on his face at the picture of his desperate baby in front of him, and that made Stevie blush, but it didn’t exactly bother him. It was always kind of exciting when Daddy was watching him. It made his tummy flutter all funnily.

When Stevie was finally finished, he shook his pee-pee a few times, as Daddy had shown him how to do. Then, he looked up at the man on the couch, and smiled apologetically.

“Someone waited a bit too long, huh? Come on, baby boy, let’s get you changed.”

\----------------------------------------------

After that, Stevie was careful to always go as soon as he felt the slightest urge to potty for the rest of the day, even when it was only a small dribble that would come out. He didn’t want to risk another accident.

The next day, he quickly felt annoyed by that, again, though, and so he didn’t just have one tiny accident in his onesie by lunchtime, but two.

Thanks to that, Daddy ordered him into nappies again by afternoon, and even though Stevie complained and cried a bit over that, just because, he secretly didn’t even find that so bad. Like that, he didn’t have to run to the toilet whenever his bladder felt a bit full, and if a leak or two came out while he was playing, well, then that happened, and he didn’t have to get up or change the entire time. It also made nap time easier, because Daddy didn’t wake him every half an hour anymore, and simply changed him when he woke up with a damp nappy.

Over the following days, Stevie found himself relying on his nappies more and more, almost involuntarily. Sure, he still went potty when his Daddy went, too, or at least most of the time, but in between those times… well, there had been a few smaller accidents, he had to admit that. Thankfully, it has never been enough to make his pull-up overflow, though. Mostly, it was just a few leaks that landed in the nappy in between potty-breaks, so his Daddy didn’t even have to change him all that often, either. And his Daddy never said anything bad about it when Stevie’s nappy was full again. All he said was that it was okay, and that little boys are having accidents, and even though Stevie still tried to tell himself that he was a big boy now, it still comforted him.

On the fourth day after being back in nappies, Stevie had again decided to ignore the tingling in his tummy and penis, until it was too late. When he finally made it to the potty after a lot of squirming and whining, his nappy was full, full enough to practically flop to the ground as soon as Stevie pulled it down over his hipbones, and only very little of his pee-pee landed in the potty afterwards.

That made Stevie’s face go deep red, because it wasn’t supposed to go like this. Big boys don’t have such big accidents anymore, not when they could use the potty. But, Stevie thought, it was just so annoying to always go to the potty. And, if he was being honest, he also kind of missed his diapeys. He used to always hold his pee-pee in until he couldn’t wait any longer, because it made him feel funny in the good way, down between his legs. But with the potty training, that didn’t work anymore, because it was too risky for him to have an accident.

And also, the normal wetting in his diapers was just… better. Better than the leaks into the nappy, because he always had to be careful about not letting too much out, and also better than always having to undress to the cold air so he could use the potty. In his diaper, he could just let go whenever he wanted, and then it was all warm and wet and nice around his boy parts, and he could also keep wearing it for a while longer, sometimes even until after his next tinkle. Another thing that bothered him was that when he was using the potty, he couldn’t hug and sit on Daddy’s lap as he sometimes would when going into his diapey. He missed that the most.

Of course, it was still fun to use the potty. Sometimes, when Daddy was watching, and it made Stevie all tingly to expose himself and go pee-pee in front of him, and then he would go over to Daddy and have special playtime with him, then it was really fun. It was just that Stevie didn’t always feel in the mood for that, and neither did his Daddy. And then, always stopping his play to go potty instead of piddling into his diapers, it was just so _exasperating_.

It took Stevie another two days of more or less tiny accidents and urgent runs to the potty until he finally found the courage to sit down with his Daddy and ask him if he could wear diapeys again, and only use the potty when he was feeling in the mood for it.

Stevie couldn’t quite stop himself from crying during their talk, ashamed about not being able to be a big boy. But Daddy wasn’t mad. Daddy only kissed his forehead and told him that it was fine, and that he wouldn’t think any less of him, and that he knew how difficult it was for a little boy like him to get used to the potty. He said that if Stevie wanted to wear diapeys again, that he was allowed to, and that he had also missed taking care of and changing him.

That made Stevie feel better, and when Daddy put him into one of his soft, comfy diapeys right after they finished talking, Stevie wrapped his arms around Daddy’s neck and pulled him down, so they could cuddle, and nap, and not get up when Stevie eventually had to pee-pee again.

Stevie didn’t want to give up on the potty completely. He still wanted to use it, sometimes. But in the end, maybe he wasn’t quite big enough to be without his diapers just yet, and that was okay, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're done with this part of the series, and I have already written the next one and can't wait to share it with you!   
> I have posted so much lately, though, so I will just have to wait a few days until I post it, otherwise it becomes too much at once :D  
> Please do let me know what you think and if you have any wishes for the next parts of the series :)
> 
> (and if you want to help your broke, not-so-local kink-writer out a bit, [then here's the way to go:).](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels) thank you!<3)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, what do you think? What do you wish to see next?  
> I plan on staying with this story for a bit longer, so I'll just add chapters whenever I can, and i'll let you know when the story is finished :) I already have some ideas on how to continue. There will be parts that include sexual acts, but also ones that don't. I'll try to mention it in the notes of each chapter!
> 
> As always, i'm happy to hear about your thoughts and ideas!
> 
> (and if you happen to like what i'm doing especially much: [here's a way to support your not-so-local, non-judgemental kink-writer!](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels))


End file.
